


Treachery

by Bernice (iibnf)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Romance, WTF, sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iibnf/pseuds/Bernice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble was for a challenge, but I don't remember which. So long ago.  Possibly Snape100? The challenge was numbered #44 'Snape has an unusual hobby'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treachery

Snape took Lupin in his arms, kissing him passionately, running his hand down Lupin’s back and clasping his round, firm buttocks. Lupin laughed, clasped his hands, and rocked back and forth happily as the kiss ended, obviously passionately in love.

Sirius, walled up in the castle behind them, peed his pants and starved to death. Snape laughed to himself, knowing that he’d stolen Black’s lover, as well as his miserable life.

Then suddenly Snape's cauldron caught fire and the whole castle burnt down while he was running around waving his arms and screaming incoherently.

Snape angrily quit Sims without saving.


End file.
